Golden Cage
by Reyn-kun Walker
Summary: Orang-orang menyebutnya Aula Kaca karena keindahannya, namun bagi seseorang tempat itu lebih pantas disebut 'sangkar emas'. Len telah lama menjadi 'peliharaan' bangsawan muda Kaito, namun saat akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk 'bebas', apa yang akan ia lakukan? Mengapa ia masih merasa ada yang salah? A fic after a long hiatus. Warning inside.


Lama tak berjibaku di dunia fanfic, malah nulis yang beginian... (kelamaan hiatus ni orang...)

Gak nyangka bisa nulis lagi, mana KaitoXLen lagi ==" *sweatdropped* (maklum, baru kali ini nulis Sho-ai. Saia sendiri sama sekali ga percaya...)

Awalnya mau nulis KaitoXRin, tapi-tapi-tapiiiiiiii~ entah kenapa saia kebayang Len mulu (lagi demam Len nih ceritanya, mana Len ama Rin itu kayak pinang dibelah duabelas *?*) jadi-jadi-jadi, yaaaah... *nyerah* *pasrah*

Anyway, enjoy~!

.

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.

**Rate**: T (for a very-very good reason. Or should I put this into 'M'?)

**Genre**: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Language**: Indonesian

**One Shot** (Complete)

Warning! A bit Shonen-ai, beberapa typo yang lulus sensor (mudah-mudahan ga ada sih...)

.

**"GOLDEN CAGE"**

by Reyn-kun Walker

.

.

"_Freeing yourself was one thing; claiming ownership of that freed self was another"—Toni Morrison_

.

.

Di sebuah kastil di puncak bukit milik seorang penguasa muda, terdapat sebuah aula besar yang sedikit terpisah dari bangunan utamanya. Aula luas nan tinggi itu berbentuk segi enam dengan ubin hitam putih melapisi seluruh lantainya. Keseluruhan dinding aula tersebut terbuat dari kaca dengan teralis dan ukiran emas di setiap sambungannya. Dengan konstruksi seperti itu, aula tersebut terasa hangat di tengah-tengah iklim daerah sana yang cukup dingin nyaris sepanjang tahun.

Terdapat dua pintu besar berhias kaca patri warna-warni pada dua sudut yang saling berhadapan—satu terhubung dengan balkon terbuka setengah lingkaran yang menyajikan pemandangan hamparan hutan, pintu yang lainnya terhubung pada jembatan kecil yang menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju bangunan utama kastil.

Indah—satu kata itu yang mampu mendeskripsikan aula tersebut secara keseluruhan. Para penghuni kastil menyebutnya 'Aula Kaca', namun bagi seseorang, aula itu lebih pantas disebut 'sangkar emas'.

Kenapa? Karena selain saat-saat dimana Sang Penguasa alias si pemilik kastil menggunakannya, aula seluas itu hanya ditinggali oleh satu orang. Aula ini adalah 'sangkar' eksklusif khusus untuk dirinya. Orang itu adalah 'peliharaan' Sang Penguasa.

_Cklek. Krieeet._

Seorang pemuda bertubuh ramping memasuki aula itu diikuti oleh seorang pelayan.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Haku. Santapan hari ini pun lezat sekali," ujar pemuda itu.

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk melayani Anda, Len-sama." Pelayan tersebut menjawab dengan sopan. "Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah tidak, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Len sambil tersenyum miris. Hingga kini ia masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, mengingat baginya posisi dirinya bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari Haku. "Ah ya, di mana 'dia'?" tanyanya sebelum Haku beranjak pergi.

"Maksud Anda Kaito-sama? Beliau telah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, beliau mengatakan bahwa ada pertemuan penting dengan para pejabat dan petinggi daerah lainnya. Mungkin beliau tidak akan pulang dalam beberapa hari, jadi beliau berpesan pada saya untuk mengurus segala kebutuhan Anda," jelas Haku panjang lebar.

"Begitukah?" ujar Len lirih. Nada kecewa terselip keluar dari bibir tipis yang tersenyum miris.

"Jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, silakan panggil saya. Permisi," Haku membungkuk sopan sebelum undur diri dari hadapan Len dan menghilang ke balik pintu.

_Blam._

Len menghela nafas, kemudian bersandar pada pintu sambil menatap pintu besar serupa yang ada di seberangnya. _'Hari ini bakal sepi lagi'_, demikian batinnya. Sendirian menghabiskan waktu di dalam aula seluas ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya.

Len adalah 'peliharaan' Shion Kaito yang dibelinya pada sebuah pelelangan gelap. Takdirnya seketika berubah ketika keluarganya dibunuh perampok gunung dan ia ditangkap untuk dijual sebagai budak. Dari sekian banyak pembeli yang merupakan para pejabat tinggi kelebihan harta, yang membelinya adalah seorang penguasa muda. Orang itu adalah Shion Kaito.

"_Kebetulan, aku butuh seseorang untuk melepas penatku. Jadilah peliharaanku, dan hibur aku!"_

Shion Kaito, seorang bangsawan yang menguasai daerah ini. Setelah orang tuanya meninggal, gelar bangsawan dan segala warisannya jatuh ke tangannya di usia yang masih belia. Walaupun masih muda, kecakapan dan kecerdasannya sungguh melampaui orang dewasa pada umumnya. Tak seorang pun yang dapat menghentikannya jika ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Sifat keras kepala nampaknya sudah menjadi watak turun-temurun yang mengalir dalam darah keluarga Shion.

Walau di luar sana tersiar rumor bahwa bangsawan Shion terkenal dingin dan kejam, Len tak ingat pernah diperlakukan kasar olehnya. Kaito mungkin semena-mena, tapi ia tak pernah disakiti apalagi sampai terluka. Ucapan-ucapannya memang tajam, namun Len bisa merasakan *sedikit* sisi halus di baliknya. Selama ini, apapun yang Len minta juga selalu dipenuhi. Makanan enak, tempat tinggal yang mewah, pelayan pribadi yang cekatan, juga _coat_ mahal dan kemeja sutra yang dikenakannya… Semuanya, kecuali satu.

'_Freedom'._

Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha keluar dari tempat ini, tetapi semua sia-sia. Semakin ia mencoba untuk lari, semakin ia terperangkap dalam cengkraman Kaito. Pada akhirnya, tempat inilah satu-satunya yang tersisa untuknya. Tak terasa sudah hampir setahun ia menjadi 'peliharaan' Kaito. Ia kini lebih mirip burung dalam sangkar emas, atau boneka dalam kotak—kotak emas, tentunya. Melihat bagaimana bentuk aula ini, ungkapan itu sepertinya pas untuknya.

Lagipula, bersama bangsawan muda satu itu tak terlalu buruk sebenarnya. Ia memang diktator dan sering berbuat seenaknya, tapi itu karena ia sejak kecil adalah anak tunggal dan selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang hanya bisa patuh padanya.

Pandangannya beralih pada lampu gantung kristal besar yang tergantung di langit-langit aula, tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lampu gantung itu seolah menjadi saksi bisu atas kebersamaan mereka berdua dalam ruangan ini. Entah berapa kali lampu tersebut menyaksikan dirinya yang berlatih—dipaksa, lebih tepatnya—dansa berpasangan dengan Kaito di tengah Aula Kaca yang luas. Len ingat betul dirinya protes padanya saat pertama kali diajak berlatih dansa dengannya, apalagi dirinya berperan sebagai 'pasangan wanita' dan mau tak mau bergerak dengan langkah wanita.

"_Habis, kurasa kau lebih mahir daripada tutorku yang bawel itu. Lagipula kau pantas kok dengan 'peran' itu,"_ alasannya sambil menyeringai saat Len protes—dengan wajah merah antara marah dan malu—entah dia sungguhan memuji atau cuma meledeknya saja.

Ya, Len berasal dari keluarga penghibur sejati. Kedua orang tuanya adalah musisi keliling, sedangkan kakak kembarnya adalah pedansa yang sangat mahir. Ia sendiri adalah penyanyi solo bintang keluarganya. Dulu sebelum keluarganya hancur, saudaranya itu sering mengajaknya berlatih dansa bersama, terkadang saling bertukar peran dansa sambil bercanda mengingat wajah mereka hampir tak ada bedanya.

"_Mungkin saja suatu saat kau dikira cewek dan diajak dansa oleh cowok tampan," ledeknya saat itu._

Tak disangka 'candaan' kakaknya itu jadi kenyataan hingga sekarang. Kadang Len berpikir—setengah serius—kalau ia memang dikutuk dan ditertawakan kakaknya dari alam sana.

Di sisi aula sebelah kiri, terdapat sebuah _grand piano_ hitam di salah satu sudut. Kaito yang memberinya tiga bulan lalu, agar kapanpun ia mau ia bisa mendengar permainan piano Len sekaligus melatih dirinya sendiri. Di sudut lainnya, terdapat sebuah sofa empuk lengkap dengan bantalan kaki. Di atasnya tergeletak gitar kesayangan Kaito. Tak jauh di sebelahnya, terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan _gramophone_ dan setumpuk piringan hitam. Saat pertama datang ke kastil ini, tak terbesit sedikitpun di benaknya kalau ternyata penguasa muda itu seorang pecinta musik. Agak aneh untuk ukuran orang dengan _image_ kejam dan dingin yang tersohor. Memang benar kata orang tuanya dulu, jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya.

Len beranjak ke sisi aula sebelah kanan. Di satu sudut terdapat sebuah meja tulis, _standing lamp_, serta rak buku tempat ia meletakkan buku-buku yang dimintanya dari Kaito untuk mengusir rasa bosan selama ia tidak ada. Tangannya terulur hendak mengambil sebuah buku, namun ia terdiam sejenak, lalu diurungkan niatnya. Rasanya ia juga sedang tidak _mood_ untuk membaca saat ini.

"Haaah… bosan," keluhnya. "Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur siang saja, ya?"

Kaki ramping Len membawanya ke sudut lain, dimana terletak sebuah dipan berlapis busa empuk lengkap dengan dua bantal bulu angsa dan selimut. Len menarik partisi lipat hingga nyaris menutupi sekeliling dipan, lalu berbaring. Disandarkan kepalanya pada sebuah bantal. Dipan inilah tempat ia biasa tidur—selain malam-malam dimana ia dipanggil Kaito ke kamarnya. Hanya saat-saat itulah malam yang dingin dalam kastil itu tak terasa olehnya. Terkadang Kaito sendiri yang datang mendatanginya, _memeluk_ dan _menandainya_ dengan penuh hasrat—

Len spontan menggeleng dengan wajah merona. '_A-Apa yang tengah kupikirkan…?'_

Ia menggeleng lemah sekali lagi. Nampaknya rasa jenuh hari ini telah membuatnya membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Entah sejak kapan 'majikannya' itu merasuki jiwa dan raganya luar dalam, mencengkramnya erat dengan belenggu tak terlihat, hingga ia sulit melarikan diri darinya. Dan sejak kapan ia jadi menantikan saat-saat dimana pintu besar itu terbuka lebar, dengan Kaito memasuki sangkar emasnya, memanggil namanya, lalu dirinya menyambut pria itu dengan tangan terbuka?

'_Ah, cukup sudah_.' Len membalikkan badannya, mencoba menyamankan dirinya. _'Hentikan, Len… Hentikan… Dia majikanmu, dia sudah menginjak harga dirimu… Berhentilah memikirkan apalagi mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak…'_

Perlahan mata berwarna laut itu menutup, siap untuk hijrah ke alam mimpi…

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Len membuka matanya. Ruangan aula yang gelap menandakan hari sudah menjelang malam. Len berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, rupanya ia tidur siang terlalu lama.

Aneh, perasaannya tidak enak. Dan lagi, biasanya Haku akan membangunkan dirinya apabila ia tertidur terlalu lama.

Suara gaduh dari kejauhan tertangkap oleh telinga Len, memaksanya untuk berpaling ke arah bagian barat kastil. Dinding aula yang keseluruhan terbuat dari kaca membuatnya leluasa untuk memandang keadaan luar dengan jelas. Pupil _sapphire_ itu melebar saat ia melihat cahaya merah dan kepulan asap pada salah satu bagian kastil.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan tergesa dan helaan nafas berat yang memburu di belakangnya mengejutkan Len.

"L-Len-sama! Ini gawat! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

"Eh?"

.

.

Kaki-kaki jenjang nan rapuh itu terus Len paksa untuk bergerak secepat mungkin menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap kastil. Benaknya masih tak mampu menelaah apa yang terjadi, namun instingnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya—dan semua yang ada dalam kastil ini—berada dalam bahaya besar.

.

"_Len-sama, masuklah ke dalam terowongan ini dan telusuri lorong secepat mungkin hingga Anda menemukan pintu keluar langsung menuju hutan. Ini adalah jalur rahasia yang hanya Tuan Kaito dan orang-orang kepercayaannya yang tahu, dibuat untuk mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini."_

"_Tapi Haku, bagaimana denganmu? Dan mana Kaito?"_

"_Saya bisa mencari jalan lain. Stamina saya yang lemah hanya akan menghambat Anda. Keselamatan Andalah yang terpenting, Len-sama."_

"_Tapi kenapa—"_

"_Tidak ada waktu untuk bingung, Len-sama. Pergilah. Saya tidak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang dan pasti bakal dimarahi Kaito-sama kalau Anda kenapa-napa. Anda adalah favorit beliau, ingatlah itu!"_

_Benarkah?_

.

Len terus berlari dengan mata perih, dan itu bukan karena kemasukan debu. Jeritan sekarat Haku yang terdengar dari kejauhan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ini bukanlah keadaan yang bisa dikendalikan olehnya lagi. Lari atau mati, hanya itu pilihan yang ia punya sekarang.

Dipikir-pikir, apa yang terjadi hingga keamanan kastil yang biasanya ketat dan terjamin—_buktinya Len tidak bisa kabur dari sana hingga kini_—bisa kebobolan seperti ini? Yang jelas, pastilah penyerangan ini sudah direncanakan dengan sangat matang. Tepat saat Kaito pergi untuk—

'_Argh, Kaito brengsek! Ada di mana dia di saat sepenting ini?'_ erang Len frustasi.

Dan lagi, kenapa ia malah memikirkan pria brengsek itu di saat seperti ini?

'_Ha! As if!'_

"Hooo… Ada tikus kecil rupanya…"

Len membatu. Bukankah seharusnya tempat ini adalah jalan rahasia? Kenapa para penyerang itu bisa sampai kemari?

Len mencoba kabur, tetapi salah seorang dari mereka berhasil menahan tangannya. Tubuh kecil itu dibanting ke lantai dalam keadaan terlentang. Len hanya bisa menjerit—kekuatan fisik jelas bukan kelebihannya.

"Hei bocah, tampangmu imut sekali. Kau ini lelaki atau perempuan?" tanya orang berwajah sangar itu sinis. Ia terkekeh melihat sorot ketakutan dari manik biru itu.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba periksa saja? Heheheh…" kata orang satunya sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Len.

"Jangan—"

_DUAK!_

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, penyerang yang memegang Len langsung tersungkur. Belum sempat temannya sadar apa yang terjadi, seseorang telah menebas lehernya dengan pedang. Dalam satu sabetan, orang itu tewas. Darahnya sempat mengenai pipi dan sebagian wajah Len.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" penolongnya bertanya. Len menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk orang itu saat melihat wajahnya.

"Kau lama sekali, BaKaito!" ujarnya sinis, berusaha menutupi kelegaannya.

"Begitu kata-katamu pada orang yang menolongmu? Dasar peliharaan tak tahu diuntung," dengus Kaito. "Akan 'kulatih' kau dengan keras setelah semua ini selesai!"

"Memang apa yang terjadi hingga keamanan kastilmu yang kau bangga-banggakan itu sampai kecolongan begini?" tanya Len, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku dijebak," ujar Kaito lirih—seulas letih terselip dalam nada bicaranya. "Pertemuan itu hanyalah kamuflase. Aku tahu kalau Baron yang menjadi tuan rumah rapat itu tidak suka padaku, namun tak kusangka ia berniat menghabisiku dan segala yang kupunya. Aku sempat berduel dengannya dan menembak mati dirinya, namun orang-orang suruhannya ternyata sudah bergerak kemari, jadi…"

Ekor mata Len menangkap sedikit gerakan mencurigakan di belakang Kaito. Tangan orang itu diam-diam meraih pisau.

Len refleks merebut pedang Kaito. '_Ini kesempatan, mumpung ia lengah_,' pikirnya saat melihat paras kaget Kaito.

Kaito menjerit, berusaha menghindar namun—

Terlambat.

.

.

Len bersandar pada dinding dengan tubuh gemetar. Pedang Kaito yang digenggamnya sudah berlumuran darah. Sang empunya pedang sendiri terkapar di lantai, dengan darah mengalir dari pinggangnya. Sorot ketakutan terpancar dari iris Len, bahkan lebih besar dari saat ia diserang tadi.

"A-Aku… sudah membunuh orang…"

Meski orang yang ia bunuh adalah orang yang ia tidak ia sukai, orang yang telah menyentuhnya seenaknya, tetap saja Len bukan tipe orang yang bisa melukai lalat sekalipun. Bagaimanapun juga, walau ia sudah sering mengalami yang namanya dilecehkan dan disakiti, ia masih memiliki hati nurani. Tak terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang secara brutal seperti ini.

Len membuang pedang Kaito yang sudah berubah warna. Ia mendadak merasa mual, jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini…? Aku—yang kulakukan ini..." ujarnya lirih.

"Kau cuma membela diri, tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tak usah pasang tampang menggelikan begitu," kata Kaito cuek. "_Bunuh atau kau terbunuh_, itu sudah hukum alam. Kau akan terpaksa melakukannya lagi dan lagi, demi mempertahankan dirimu."

"_Seperti aku yang sekarang…"_ gumamnya lirih, tak terdengar oleh Len.

Len masih terdiam, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Tadi ia hanya refleks saat melihat penyerangnya ternyata belum mati. Dia berhasil menancapkan pisaunya ke pinggang Kaito, namun setelah itu Len langsung menghujamkan pedang Kaito pada orang asing itu bertubi-tubi seperti kesetanan.

Apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga ia tak dapat menahan diri saat melihat darah Kaito?

Kaito menatap Len nanar, lalu tersenyum dingin. "Ini kan yang sudah lama kau inginkan?" ucapnya datar.

"Apa?"

Len terdiam lagi. Ia sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke dunia luar kastil. Majikannya juga sudah tidak berdaya lagi—jangankan bertindak semena-mena, mencegahnya untuk kabur sekarang pun sepertinya ia tidak akan sanggup…

—Tunggu dulu…

"Majikanmu tidak berdaya, jalan terbuka lebar, beberapa langkah lagi untuk bisa keluar…" Kaito seolah dapat membaca pikiran Len. "Dasar lemot. Ini kan yang kau tunggu? Kebebasanmu…"

_Kebebasan, huh?_

"Tunggu, kau MELEPASKANKU?" Len masih membelalak tidak percaya.

"Siapa juga yang mau melepaskanmu? Dasar idiot," dengus Kaito—harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu. "Sejak aku pertama membelimu dari pasar gelap, kau adalah milikku. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan jadi hantu kastil ini. Memang kau mau berlama-lama diam di kastil hantu ini sampai tua dan lumutan? Atau kau mau kuhantui juga?"

Len masih terdiam tidak percaya, meski sebelah kakinya sudah nyaris beranjak dari tempatnya. Memang sudah sekian lama ia menantikan ini, merindukan kesempatan ini. Tapi…

"PERGI SEBELUM AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN, DASAR _PET_ TOLOL!" bentak Kaito. Mau tak mau Len akhirnya berlari, berlari keluar menyambut kemerdekaannya yang telah menanti di dunia luar.

"_Selamat tinggal… dan terima kasih atas segalanya, Len… Semoga kau bahagia di luar sana…"_

Kaito pun menutup matanya dengan damai.

.

.

_Angin ini, perasaan ini… Sudah lama tak kurasakan…_

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia keluar dari kastil dingin itu, dengan segala batasan yang diberikan padanya. Ia merasa begitu bebas, layaknya burung yang baru saja keluar dari sangkarnya. Ia sudah menunggu selama berbulan-bulan, bahkan nyaris setahun. Belum pernah ia merasa selepas ini.

Udara yang agak dingin membuat Len merapatkan _coat_ yang sudah kotor dan kusut. Memang dasar baju berkelas, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini rasanya masih nyaman dipakai. Kaito memang jeli baik dalam selera maupun kualitas.

Kaito…

Len menoleh ke belakang. Kastil itu sudah tampak jauh dari sini. Bahkan setelah berantakan dan pecah di sana-sini, dari kejauhan sana Aula Kaca masih terlihat indah, dalam berbagai artian. Sangkar emas itu sudah bukan rumahnya lagi. Semewah dan senyaman apapun fasilitas yang ditawarkan di sana, tetap tak ada yang lebih baik daripada kemerdekaan individu, dimana ia tak perlu lagi bersikap dengan paksaan orang lain.

_Kalau begitu, di mana tempat yang bisa ia sebut 'rumah' sekarang?_

Entah mengapa, ia masih merasa ada yang salah.

Ia kini benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali ingat Kaito. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Luka yang ia lihat terakhir kali mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Ia ragu pria itu dapat bertahan lama.

…

Len mendengus. Buat apa mengkhawatirkan orang itu sekarang? Buat apa memikirkan orang yang sudah merenggut kebebasan dan harga dirinya selama ini?

Bumi ini adalah rumahnya, dan langit adalah atapnya. Sekarang kembali pun, kastil itu sudah tidak bisa memberi apa-apa lagi untuknya. Untuk apa ia ke sana?

Len terdiam lagi. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan…

Ia sudah memutuskannya.

_._

_._

_When a bird used in the cage, suddenly released to the wide world,_

_Its fragile wings will flap confusendly…_

_._

_._

_Untuk pertama kalinya diriku merasa ringan, nyaris tanpa beban. Apakah ini berarti aku sudah mati?_

_Kalau ya, tanpa diragukan lagi aku pasti sedang menuju neraka sekarang. Ya, di balik kearogananku aku masih cukup sadar diri bahwa aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan besar di masa lalu. Aku sudah menyengsarakan banyak orang, melukai hati mereka tanpa perasaan, dan bahkan membunuh._

_Tak terkecuali Len._

_Ya, aku membunuh Len. Aku membelenggunya, merenggut segala kebebasan dan kepolosan yang tersisa padanya, bukankah itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya pelan-pelan? Ia malaikat yang terlalu baik untuk seseorang sepertiku._

_Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali melihatnya, jauh sebelum kita bertemu di pasar gelap. Bajumu jelas tak sebagus bajuku, kuyakin makanan dan tempat tinggalmu jelas tak semewah milikku, namun kau nampak begitu bahagia dikelilingi keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatmu. Kau bernyanyi, bernyanyi sepenuh hati—sungguh berbeda dengan nyanyian pilu yang sering kudengar sejak kau datang ke kastilku. Sejenak aku teralih dari tugas inspeksiku untuk mengatasi perampok gunung, karena sebersit perasaan yang tak kusangka ada._

_Iri._

_Aku salah perhitungan._

_Itu adalah kesalahan fatalku yang pertama._

_Begitu fatal hingga perampok gunung yang tengah kukejar melarikan diri, dan malah beralih menyerang sebuah desa kecil. Desa tempat pemuda pirang bersuara malaikat itu tinggal._

_Entah takdir atau bukan, aku bertemu dengannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam pelelangan di pasar gelap. Dengan tangan dan kaki terikat serta mata tertutup, rasa bersalah kembali menyergap melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu. Namun rasa penat dan suasana hati yang buruk setelah bertugas membuatku tak sabar, ditambah dengan suasana lelang yang semakin panas tanpa sadar mendorongku untuk segera memilikinya, membawanya pulang dan bergegas menandainya, menjadikannya milikku seorang secara sepihak tanpa memedulikan isakan dan rintihan darinya._

_Itu adalah kesalahan fatalku yang kedua._

_Aku tahu, sebanyak apapun fasilitas mewah yang kuberikan padamu tak akan cukup untuk mengobati hatimu yang terlanjur rapuh dan mengeruh. Aku sadar kau tak akan memaafkanku, tapi biarlah. Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi, kulepaskan dirimu. Setidaknya kuharap kau menemukan kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang ingin kuberikan padamu…_

…

…

…

_Suara merdu ini… Lagu yang dinyanyikan Len saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya…_

_Inikah ilusi yang diberikan Tuhan untukku sebelum aku menuju alam fana? Bahkan Dia pun baik pada seorang pendosa seperti diriku…_

_Samar-samar aku melihat langit-langit besar—kubah—dan lampu gantung berwarna keemasan._

_Nyeri mendadak menyebar di sekujur tubuh._

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kaito terbelalak. Ia belum mati. Kini ia tengah berbaring di tengah Aula Kaca, berbaring menatap langit-langit dengan balutan dari pinggang ke bawah, diselimuti _coat_ yang terkoyak demi menjadi perban untuk tubuhnya.

"Kenapa…?" Kaito menatap nanar sosok mungil yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aula ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang masih cukup bagus dan aman untuk—"

"Bukan itu maksudku, tolol!" Kaito berjengit karena luka yang menyengat di pinggangnya, namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk duduk. "Bukankah kau sudah kubiarkan pergi? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Sedikit balas budi untuk _mantan_ majikanku," ujar Len datar. "Dengan ini kita impas, bukan?"

Kaito memalingkan muka. "Kenapa repot-repot? Kupikir kau sudah di luar sana, bebas membangun rumah sendiri dan bahagia seperti dalam akhir novel-novel picisan."

"Selalu seenaknya sendiri dan tidak mau mendengar, itu yang kubenci darimu," Len mendecih. "Tahu apa kau tentang kebahagiaanku? Kau bahkan tidak berusaha memahamiku. Apa kebahagiaan yang terbentuk atas penderitaan orang lain pantas disebut 'kebahagiaan'? Jangan samakan aku dengan diktator sepertimu!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku?" Kaito menggeram.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu siapa di sini, hah?"

""Aku sudah membiarkanmu pergi untuk kebebasanmu, agar kau menemukan rumah yang lebih baik untuk dirimu!" suara Kaito melemah. "Aku hanya ingin… kau bahagia. Aku tak ingin terbelenggu rasa bersalah ini sampai akhir hayatku…"

Agak lama keduanya terdiam.

"Apa kau merasa bersalah… karena sudah mengikatku?" tanya Len akhirnya, lirih. "Merasa bersalah, namun tak bisa melepaskanku di saat yang bersamaan?"

"Aku tahu tak seharusnya—"

"Walau sesungguhnya aku tak keberatan?" Mata Kaito membulat sempurna saat mendengarnya. "Memang siapa dirimu seenaknya menentukan aku bahagia atau tidak? Untuk apa kau menyuruhku keluar dan menemukan rumahku sendiri, sementara aku sudah menemukannya jauh sebelum itu?"

Len memeluk tubuh tegap itu perlahan—berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh lukanya—dan tersenyum. "Soal kebahagiaan, mari kita pikirkan bersama-sama. Tidak perlu saling menutup diri lagi, karena mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama."

Ia sudah memutuskannya. Pria inilah 'rumah' hatinya selama ini, tempat ia bisa pulang kapanpun ia inginkan—dimana hatinya terbebas lebih dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Aku pulang, Kaito."

Kaito terpaku sejenak, lalu membalas pelukan Len dengan sedikit ragu. Dibenamkan wajahnya ke celah bahu itu sembari menyembunyikan isakannya. Sudah sekian lama ia melupakannya, namun ia tetap merindukan ini—merindukan keberadaan seseorang yang mengakuinya apa adanya dan menerima keberadaannya dengan tulus seperti kehangatan keluarga. Ia mungkin telah merelakan Len, tapi sesungguhnya pemuda itulah yang telah membebaskan hatinya.

"…Selamat datang…"

_._

_._

_But, when the bird realizes the true meaning of 'freedom',_

_its first instinct is to 'going home'…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

.

.

Aih, apa pula ini? *jedot-jedotin pala ke tembok*

Salahin video klipnya Vocaloid Project Diva (Dreamy Theater version)! Terutama yang Cantarella (karena udah bikin saia terpesona ama dance-nya XD) ama Paradichlorobenzene (buat settingnya *mana Len di sini cute banget lagi XD* Btw setting Aula Kaca ini emang terinspirasi dari setting 'sangkar emas' di video clip ini-dengan berbagai perubahan di sana-sini. Silakan buka Youtube untuk gambaran yang lebih jelas).

Akhir kata: review?

P.S. : Critic and Concrits are really accepted.


End file.
